fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hard Copy
|prodcode=42A |episode=4 |wish=Magic Copy Machine |director=Sarah Frost |writer=Scott Fellows |storyboard=Heather Martinez Shawn Murray |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=4 |airdate=(Australia) February 21, 2003 (US) November 14, 2003 (produced in 2002) |headgag=Pencil |previous=Shelf Life |next=Parent Hoods |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-4/id542700328 |dvd= Season 4 }} Hard Copy is the fourth episode of Season 4. Plot Cosmo does not want to go to the doctor but Wanda lures him into a case to bring him to the doctor. Wanda grants Timmy a magic copier machine with the ability to transform a picture into real just by scanning it. When he is alone, problems arise when Timmy scans a picture of a toy but makes an adult size Dark Laser (a parody of Darth Vader from Star Wars). Dark Laser makes an army so how will Timmy stop him from invading Dimmsdale? Synopsis At the Turner's House, Wanda is looking for Cosmo, while Timmy is reading a toy sales magazine. Timmy shows her a picture of Flipsie, a talking toy dog that flips on its own. Cosmo is disguised as a lamp (labeled "Not Cosmo"), hiding because he does not want Wanda to take him to the doctor, but she eventually lures him into a cage with some bacon she cooked up. Cosmo is reluctant at first, but when Juandissimo comes along trying to steal the bacon, Cosmo reveals himself. Juandissimo's shirt rips and reappears several times non-stop before he poofs away. Wanda tricks Cosmo into a dog carrier by tossing the bacon into it like she was playing fetch, and Cosmo runs in, thinking that he is trapped (even though he can easily poof out). While Wanda is about to take Cosmo to the doctor, Timmy whines about not having anyone to grant him wishes, so Wanda poofs up a magic copy machine that will create anything that Timmy scans from the magazine into a real object. Timmy uses the copier to make a Flipsie doll, but it doesn't do anything, so Timmy scans tons of stuff from the magazine until his room is packed with toys, although Timmy is upset that he can't figure out how to make Flipsie flip. Meanwhile in Fairy World at the Fairy Hospital, Dr. Rip Studwell announces that Cosmo has one bad disease: he is stupid, and needs to get a recovery from it. Wanda screams in anguish at first, until she realizes she knew that all along anyways, so she asks "How stupid?" The April Fool appears and says that Cosmo is so stupid that if brains were dynamite, he wouldn't have enough to blow his nose. Cosmo protests, but still can't figure out how to get out of the dog carrier. Back at home, Timmy notices a limited edition Dark Laser action figure from "Space Wars" in the magazine, but the action figure is only ten inches tall, so Timmy changes a setting on the copy machine to "life sized". This creates an actual sized Dark Laser figure. Timmy leaves to "go copy some of his Dad's magazines". The Dark Laser figure then comes to life, and uses the copy machine to scan his minions into the world so that he can take over Earth, although he is momentarily distracted by Flipsie. Dark Laser quickly figures out what Timmy hadn't earlier, how to make the Flipsie dog flip, simply by flipping a switch. While Dr. Rip Studwell attempts an incredibly risky and painful operation to cure Cosmo's stupidity, Wanda returns home to check on Timmy. Dark Laser is in a spaceship destroying the town along with some robot drones he brought to life with the copier. Just as Timmy figures out what is happening, he is attacked by the robot drones. Wanda appears and fights off the drones using her wand as a lightsaber. Wanda scolds Timmy and asks him if he used the life sized button, to which he can only give an uneasy smile, so Wanda face palms. Timmy quickly attempts to wish everything back to normal, but as Wanda raises her wand, she is blasted by Dark Laser's spaceship. Out of magic, Timmy and Wanda need to find another way to get rid of Dark Laser. They look at the magic copier, and then back at each other. They use it to create some desserts to eat first, before creating a magic spaceship that resembles one of the fighter ships from Star Wars. Wanda tells Timmy she is going with him, but he tells her to stay behind to use the copy machine and create things he might need. Wanda insists that she isn't his secretary, until the phone rings and she promptly answers a phone call from Chester like one. She is burnt to a crisp as Timmy's ship launches. As the robots wreak havoc on Dimmsdale city streets, Timmy flies overhead and blasts the robots with pod rockets. Soon Timmy runs out of rockets, so he has Wanda have the copy machine wish him up some more. After taking damage, Timmy's ship momentarily spirals out of control, but he regains control and crashes through Dr. Bender's billboard advertisement, much to the delight of Chester, A.J., Tootie, and Elmer below. Dark Laser is fawning over Flipsie when he notices the destruction Timmy is causing, and attempts to blast him out of the sky. Timmy asks Wanda for a new engine for his ship, and a soda because he is parched, but the wish copier is jammed. Wanda fixes the jam in the copy machine, literally a jar of jam stuck in the mechanics, and wishes up the can of soda and engine for Timmy's ship. However, only half of each appears, because the wish copier of out of toner. Dark Laser (and Flipsie) have Timmy in their sights, when Cosmo swoops down in a dog carrier/TIE fighter mix spaceship, damaging Dark Lasers ship and saving Timmy, who quickly wishes for everything to be returned to normal. Cosmo drops a huge bomb on the destroyed Dimmsdale, returning it to normal, and sending Dark Laser back into the toy catalog. Cosmo explains that Dr. Rip Studwell didn't operate on him, and that the "dancing in his head" didn't go away, but there was simply something in there occupying its time. The dancer inside Cosmo's head was seen talking to a Flipsie doll. Cosmo then proceeds to make several copies of himself using the magic copier. Dark Laser is trapped inside a poster on Timmy's room, but that would not be the last we've seen of him. Wanda then receives a call from Dark Laser who wants Flipsie back. Timmy points out to Wanda silently they are unable to do that. Wanda tells Dark Laser he is not in. Dark Laser says something else, but Wanda tells him to not get flippy with her. Cosmo is then shown copying himself on the copy machine with the machine creates paper copies that repeat what he is saying and doing on the copier. Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *Daran Norris as Cosmo / April Fool / Dancer *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda *Carlos Alazraqui as Juandissimo Magnifico *Jim Ward as Chet Ubetcha / Dr. Rip Studwell *Kevin Michael Richardson as Dark Laser External links * * *Hard Copy transcript at Scribd de:Der Zauberkopierer Category:Episodes Category:Season 4